


Na progu

by Filigranka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, formalizm promptowy
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 08:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Petunia i jej mały, bezpieczny mieszczański świat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Na progu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Karasu-mae](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Karasu-mae).



> Gwiazdkowe. Prompt brzmiał _zielone oczy, światło księżyca_. Prompt jest spełniony, ucieczka od promptu, dla mnie typowa, też.

       Mówią, że wszystkie niemowlęta mają niebieskie oczy. To jedna z tych obiegowych prawd, zdroworozsądkowych zasad objawianych w ciepłych, dostatnich salonach nad szklankami herbaty, jeden z tych truizmów, które rzuca się, prowadząc monosylabową rozmowę przed telewizorem. Jedna z tych rzeczy, w które Petunia bardzo chciała wierzyć. Jak w białe firanki, porządek w domu, bycie dobrą gospodynią, zaradnego męża, doskonałego pierworodnego, kochającą rodzinę. Fragment stabilnego, normalnego świata. Niemowlęta mają błękitne oczy.  
       Nieprawda. Dlaczego wszystkie dobre, bezpieczne elementy jej życia ktoś – magia – musiał odbierać, wykrzywiać, wyrzucać na śmietnik?  
       Noc była bezchmurna i w świetle księżyca widziała wyraźnie. Niemowlę – chłopiec – Harry – miał oczy Lily.


End file.
